1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most homes have one or more articles of furniture such as bookcases, entertainment centers, china closets and hutches. This furniture is sometimes subjected to actions not anticipated during design of the furniture. For instance, children may climb onto the furniture or the furniture may undergo an earthquake.
When the furniture is subjected to these or other unanticipated actions, the furniture may break or tip. This can result not only in damage to the home and the articles held by the furniture but, more importantly, in injury to the occupants of the home and even death as has been documented.